


Hate to Love

by NovaCaelum



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, bottled feelings, friends - Freeform, friends to partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything stays the same once the camera's stop rolling.</p><p>Glenn and Bryan's friendship is affected by their on-screen time. Can they fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd strip back the whole WWE on-screen stuff and see how my mind thought Glenn and Bryan would interact regarding their situation. I completely understand that both men have a family, but this is an AU.
> 
> Uhm, I always see Kane/Daniel fics, without mention of the actors, so yeah...I gave this a go.
> 
> Wrote this a while ago but because of some impending changes on Tumblr, I decided to move it here.
> 
> I do not own the people.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting at you, sorry for you getting hit with an RKO, sorry for trying to help you win your match. I just want us to be friends again! And not only are you pushing me away inside the ring, but outside when the cameras aren't running. We're meant to be friends...I thought you were my friend..."

"Whatever Bryan, I don't care. Just go away. I'm not going to accept your apology, you ruined our friendship, not me."

"Kane-"

"Is it really that hard for you to talk to me?! Would you just get out?!"

"No!"

"I am not playing around Bryan," The taller stood up, instantly looming over Bryan, "Get out."

"You won't hurt me. You're not like that, Glenn!"

"I am when people piss me off, which you're doing a pretty good job of."

"What's the problem?!"

"You! You're the problem," Glenn sighed then took a step back, "Just leave. Please, Bryan."

"Not until you talk to me properly! I want to sort this out, I want to be your friend!"

"Yeah, well I don't want to be yours! You can't seem to understand that, no matter how I put it! Why not? What's so wrong with your brain that you can't process it?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just..." Bryan sighed this time, "I-I don't want to lose you..." He muttered that; he never wanted to be truly open with Glenn, he was always afraid that the man would see straight through him so he kept himself closed up and now...Their friendship was in tatters, the on-screen fighting didn't help either, it just seemed to anger Glenn more after the camera's had stopped running.

Glenn blinked at that, surprised for a moment before he composed himself, "Whatever. You're not exactly going to lose me, we work together."

"Yeah, for how long?! You can't lie and say that this isn't affecting you. I'm not saying you're old, but the way the years go, you'll hit fifty before you know it, and then you'll retire and I'll be alone."

"You won't be alone! And I haven't even been thinking about my retirement. That doesn't make up for what happened. So, how about we cut this crap and just stay on a professional basis."

Bryan felt frustrated at that, he wanted to hit Glenn but he knew that it would only make matters worse, "I'd feel alone!" He retorted, "You're the only actual friend I had here, and yeah, I ruined that. I wish so much that I didn't, I don't know how to make things better and I really want to!"

Glenn sighed heavily, "I won't forgive you so easily. You have to work to make things better, if you can't-"

"Yeah, I know. Professional basis only..." Bryan went and took a seat, muttering little things to himself that Glenn couldn't quite understand; he found himself sighing again, before walking over and placing a hand on Bryan's shoulder, "What? I'm thinking."

"Would you like a hug?"

"No...Thank you."

"Well, that's my last offer, until you fix things," Glenn shrugged then stepped back, "Now, are you going? I really need to get a shower, and clean clothes."

Bryan got up, "Yeah, I'll think of something though, keep that hug offer open! You never know what will happen," Now that he thought about it, he really wanted, and needed a hug, "I'll give you one, okay?" Glenn merely nodded at that, unable to let Bryan down; he found himself smiling softly when the shorter man hugged him, seemingly trying to get his arms all the way around his body, "Keep yourself free tonight, in case I come up with something really quickly. Maybe we could hang out," He pulled away just a little, not wanting to let go quite yet, "And...I dunno, we'll think of something, I know it. See ya, Glenn." Without even thinking about it, he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Glenn's lips...

And that was the worst decision of his life, not because Glenn retaliated with a punch, he didn't even move at all; Bryan fled in his embarrassment, now he was locked up in his hotel room, refusing to come out for anything. They didn't always get this since they needed to travel, for once he was grateful they weren't travelling too far, just a few towns over; that meant he could avoid Glenn until then, and after that...He'd just have to try really hard not to get spotted backstage or hope Glenn didn't come out during one of his matches.

Bryan twitched when there came a knock at his door, he kept quiet, hoping the person would leave; it went quiet for a while, then another knock rang out through his room, followed by a voice, "Bryan," He almost whimpered at that voice; so demanding and alluring, he wanted desperately to let Glenn into his room but he couldn't forget what he'd done, "Will you let me in?" He rolled over, staring outside, "Please, Bryan."

Bryan broke at that pleading tone Glenn held; it didn't take him long to get up and go answer the door, instantly allowing Glenn inside, making sure to close the door, "I'm sorry about earlier," He made his way over to the couch and sat down, "I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry." He dropped his head into his hands, he hated how he felt right now; his thoughts were running wild, telling him to get Glenn out of the room, telling him to kiss him again and make it last longer this time. He was so confused.

Something inside Glenn snapped when he saw Bryan so broken; he hadn't meant to freeze up, if he knew that he'd be getting kissed by his friend, he would have prepared...He would have kissed back. He slowly headed over to Bryan and gently squeezed his shoulder, "You have nothing to be sorry for," Bryan simply sniffled and Glenn found himself kneeling down, "Look at me," The shorter shook his head, "Please..." Bryan sighed, he rubbed his eyes then looked at Glenn, a little shocked by the closeness between them; he wanted to run away and ignore the thoughts that told him to kiss those wonderful lips again, "You did nothing wrong."

Bryan wanted to reply to that, but he didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut; tingles shot through him as Glenn's hand mover to his jaw, he found himself smiling when those calloused fingers brushed through his beard. Before he realized it, one hand was on Glenn's chin and the other on his left shoulder, "I'm sorry, I want...I want to do it again," He pulled away and Glenn felt a chill zoom through his body, "You need to leave."

"Bryan-"

"No! Please, please just go," Bryan completely broke down, he sobbed even as Glenn brought him in for a hug, he found himself gripping at Glenn's shirt and shaking his head, "I-I'll on-ly, em-barrass myself m-more. P-Please..."

"I won't leave you," Glenn moved and lifted Bryan's chin up with one hand, the other gently wiping away his flowing tears, "Don't cry, it's just something stupid. Something you can't help...And, one little kiss isn't going to make me think differently about you," He paused then pressed their foreheads together, "I still...I still love you." Without another word, he pressed their lips together, afraid that what happened a few hours earlier was a complete mistake on Bryan's side, and Glenn wouldn't be able to stand that.

Glenn had already gone through so much, and he tried so hard to hide his love with anger towards Bryan, when the man kissed him, he lost himself after he realized what had happened; he desperately wanted it to happen again and now he was the one doing the kissing, still inwardly hoping that it wasn't a mistake to do this.

Bryan felt his breath being taken away when Glenn kissed him, he moved his hands to the man's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and trying to show him that he was sorry for everything that happened...Everything but the kiss. Glenn could have sighed with relief when Bryan finally responded, he wasn't going to break the kiss yet though, despite his own cheeks getting wet with Bryan's tears that still hadn't stopped.

Glenn moved his hands to Bryan's sides, and he massaged them softly as he carefully poked his tongue out his own mouth and against Bryan's lips; the shorter happily parted his mouth, gasping ever so softly when Glenn's tongue swept in, taking time to memorize every little nook and cranny of Bryan's mouth.

Bryan found himself gripping onto Glenn's hair, pulling the locks ever so slightly as moans bubbled up inside him; he suddenly wanted much more than a kiss and he pressed his own tongue against Glenn's trying desperately to fight back, wanting to explore Glenn's mouth. The older reluctantly pulled his own tongue back, allowing Bryan to take control of the kiss, he began to feel light-headed as Bryan's tongue lapped away at everywhere.

They both pulled away, not wanting to break the kiss but needing to since they'd completely lost the air they had; they both panted softly, hoping to regain there breathing quickly. Bryan took a shaky breath, feeling lost from such a wonderful kiss, "Glenn..." He whimpered that, suddenly realizing how tight his boxers had become, "I love you too. But is this such a good idea?"

"Why isn't it?"

"Our job...I don't want us to fight again."

"Neither do I, but we can keep it separate. Please, be mine?"

"I'd love that," Bryan sighed, finally calming down, "And, everything that will probably be said on-screen, I don't mean it, I'll always remind you that I love you, once the camera's stop."

"If we tell them-"

"What? We can't, can we? What if we get fired?"

"Loads of superstars have dated diva's. Why can't we be together? Because we're both guys? If we have each other, y'know, we'll keep that away from work, and I doubt people are going to outcast us, no-one has shown any signs of homophobia. Off-screen, I don't want to hide this from anyone."

"Okay, you're right. Everyone is nice, and I've heard fans saying they got bullied for being gay, or bisexual, and that the wrestler, or just wrestling in general really helped. They're all really understanding, and it's not like we'll go after them."

Glenn laughed at that, "You're right. I've got you and you've got me."

"Yeah..." Bryan smiled, completely relieved that his problem passed, "I hope you don't mind dating a little goat like me."

"Well, at least it makes you my little goat!" Glenn gave Bryan a soft kiss, smiling as the man blushed, "You're adorable."

"Thank you..." Bryan smiled more, "You are too. What would you like to do now?"

"How about we just watch some T.v, and snuggle?" Bryan nodded eagerly, pulling Glenn up, the older man smiled more then sat beside Bryan, watching as he leaned over for the remote then put the T.v on; he laughed when Bryan snuggled up right next to him, clearly happy. Glenn wrapped an arm around Bryan's shoulders, more than content to be here, like this; he was exited to make things much better between them, and to see how their relationship would go...

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is just a one-shot, maybe I'll write more (like a chapter) or a second part (like a series), if people like this.


End file.
